


In&Out

by Stephanie711



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, joyrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie711/pseuds/Stephanie711
Kudos: 18





	In&Out

朴秀荣明明记得自己只不过闭上眼睛休息了一小会儿，睁开眼后竟然发现从窗帘的缝隙里已经能看到渗进来的一点点微弱的光。迷迷糊糊地拍了拍身边的位置，除了空气什么也没抓到。果然，她又趁着自己睡着的时候离开了。

她看了一眼手机屏幕上的时间，如果现在乖乖放下手机她还可以再睡个回笼觉的。朴秀荣皱着眉头重重扔下手机，然后又赌气似的躲进被子里。即使如此她依然忍不住回味着两个小时前，柱现姐姐的手摩擦自己腺体时的  
触感。姐姐的手，小小的，软软的，却总能够精准地掌握住让自己精神出走，灵魂抽离的力度。

啊该死。为什么会这么上瘾？自己明明是个alpha啊。  
朴秀荣真的想不通，她越想越气。柱现姐姐虽然是beta，紧紧握住的时候姐姐一定就像是在看自己笑话一样，她总是这样低着头。并且是一脸审视的眼光，好像在炫耀着她轻易地就驯服了作为alpha的朴秀荣。

真是过分。但朴秀荣又很喜欢被裴柱现握住的感觉，如果被其他人知道自己被一个beta弄的眼泪汪汪，要死要活的，光是想想就觉得丢脸。

令朴秀荣不满的事情不仅如此，还有就是裴柱现在每次与自己结束情事以后都会在睡着的时候回到自己的房间。“姐姐为什么不肯留下来？”她很多次这样问裴柱现得到的结果都是一样。

“你还是小孩子吗？还要人哄睡。”

朴秀荣被噎得说不出话来。她的确不乐意裴柱现把自己当成孩子，尤其是在床上的时候。

“姐姐既然不喜欢我为什么每次都还要那个时候出现？”

“很简单，因为我喜欢葡萄柚的味道。”

好狠心的女人！朴秀荣一边在心里嘀咕着一边还是会主动贴上她的脖子。鼻尖不安分地磨蹭着。

“可以闻到吗？葡萄柚的味道。”她恨不得将自己身上的气味揉进裴柱现的身体。

朴秀荣能感觉到一只手在轻柔地抚摸着自己的后背。

“你这个样子，真是给alpha丢脸。”

朴秀荣能感觉到她语气中温柔的笑意。

她嬉皮笑脸地说：“只要姐姐喜欢就好。姐姐喜欢什么样，我就可以变成什么样。”

她说着，将自己愈发滚烫的身体像对方靠近。裴柱现也十分乐意地配合着她。她注意到朴秀荣睡裙的下摆已经被明显地顶起，裴柱现的右手娴熟地伸进了她的内裤，就像之前的每一次她很轻松地触碰到了朴秀荣的腺体。

如果不是亲眼目睹，裴柱现也不敢相信世界上竟然会有如此与众不同的alpha。她一点也不强势，一点也不粗暴。相反的，她比任何人都要敏感又爱哭。

她好久没有像这样煮一大碗麦片，一个人坐在客厅沙发上有气无力地吃着早餐。最近的行程多到让她没时间吃早餐，朴秀荣会在午休的时候抱着手机跟自己聊很久。即使是牺牲她吃饭的时间。

“你不肯乖乖吃饭回头又要跟我说你头晕。”

“如果能看到姐姐我就会按时吃饭了。”

裴柱现想既然还有空和自己顶嘴说明她还不太饿，但即使如此依然不忘让朴秀荣的助理帮自己盯着，看她有没有好好吃东西。今天成员们都不在宿舍，在家里的就只有裴柱现和自己。虽然已经看到姐姐向自己靠近，朴秀荣依然装作没看见似的继续喝着麦片。

“在生什么气呢。”右手攀上朴秀荣的肩膀，感觉到她的肌肉好像有些紧绷。

她并没有回答自己。

“秀荣啊。”

没辙，她只要这样一句，朴秀荣觉得觉得心里痒痒的。天大的不满都会立刻消失了一半。

“姐姐既然都到化妆室门口了为什么不肯多留一会？姐姐替我准备的午餐为什么要经过其他人交到我手上。”

朴秀荣就是这种看似又凶又狠什么都不在乎其实心眼小的要死又很爱一个人瞎琢磨的单纯小孩。

“姐姐应该很清楚我到底有多想见到你吧。”

“呀，朴秀荣。”

她好爱赌气，又好爱撒娇。但潜意识里仿佛又存在着一个声音一直提醒着她，自己是个alpha，不可以这样。  
朴秀荣可能已经被搞糊涂了，她只是单纯地喜欢裴柱现而已，喜欢她身上克制却依然诱人的味道，用着她自己的方式，为什么要去考虑她可以怎么做，不可以怎么做。

“姐姐。告诉我，我该怎么办嘛！”

年轻的alpha不高兴地嘟着嘴。她又在撒娇。她一定不知道自己撒娇的时候有多可爱。让人多想欺负。

“不要想太多。”

裴柱现揉着她的脑袋，让朴秀荣的侧脸贴上自己的肚子。

“会很辛苦的。”

但姐姐还是好温柔。朴秀荣有时也会庆幸裴柱现是beta，至少在自己已经走投无路的时候她永远会比自己要理智清醒。可能从很久之前，她就已经爱上了这种被裴柱现引导与掌控着的状态。

朴秀荣盼星星盼月亮，终于盼来了裴柱现的发情期。姐姐的次数好像极其的少，不仅如此，作为beta信息素总是淡淡的。但朴秀荣就是喜欢她身上淡淡的烧酒味。

她像一只大型犬一样在裴柱现房门口一动不动地站了好久。

“喂，你在干嘛呢？”

金艺琳来回三四趟看她都没有挪窝的样子。

“柱现姐姐她今天…”

作为组合里的另外一位alpha，金艺琳表现得比她要成熟很多。

“喔。”金艺琳这才想到孙胜完吃完饭后为什么要拉着康涩琪出门“那你要去帮帮姐姐吗？”

裴柱现身上的信息素对于一般alpha自然是淡的，但相比其他beta还是要强烈许多。

“我吗？不好吧。我可以吗？”

“有什么可不可以的。你明明就很想去啊。”

说的也是。

“可是…”

“你要再磨蹭姐姐就要结束了。柱现姐姐的意志力可是很强的哦。”说完金艺琳就捧着一盒冰淇淋回了自己房间。

她又忽然转过头笑嘻嘻地说：“你跟我说实话，你是不是不太行？”

“滚啊——”

朴秀荣换了一副表情，郑重其事地敲了裴柱现房间的门。在得到允许后她才步伐僵硬地走了进去。这一次的气味比之前任何一次都要浓烈，已经整个房间都是烧酒的味道。

难怪，朴秀荣注意到放在裴柱现床头的，一瓶喝了一半的真露。

“过来。”

床上的人轻声唤着自己。

“近点。”

她微微移动。

“再近点！”

依然是一点点挪动着靠近。

“朴秀荣你给我过来！”

裴柱现有些困难的起身将这块木头拉到自己跟前。朴秀荣终于明白了，这不是一次简简单单的发情期。

“你要不要？”裴柱现抬起眼皮问她。

“啊？什么？”

“我说，你要不要做。”裴柱现开始有些急了。

朴秀荣拼命点着头，恨不得把脑袋甩掉。

“好。那就快过来。”说着她就伸手要去解朴秀荣的皮带。

被对方的主动的态度有些吓到的朴秀荣，下意识地往后退了两步。这种情况以前没发生过。

“你干嘛？”裴柱现瞪着她的样子有些吓人。

“…我自己来。”说完朴秀荣就解开了腰带和牛仔裤的扣子。但很快右手就停住了。

“呀！你又怎么了？”裴柱现感觉到自己的身体逐渐升温的同时，她开始逐渐暴躁。

“我是喜欢柱现姐姐的。”

什么毛病？裴柱现不明白这人为什么这个时候突然跟自己告白，她看不出来自己现在的情况吗。

“行…那你能不能先…”

“姐姐也是喜欢我的对吧。不光是喜欢葡萄柚的味道。对吧？”

“…是是是！”裴柱现被她气的半死“朴秀荣你再不开始就给我出去！”

“好！那我要开始了。”她想了想，开口说“姐姐，我只用手可以吗？”

“不要逼我动手打你。”

啊啊啊！她怎么这么凶？beta都会这么凶的吗。

朴秀荣有些不知所措，手忙脚乱地一只手抓紧自己裤子的拉链，一只手轻轻握住裴柱现的手腕。烧酒的味道越来越明显了。她从裴柱现的嘴角上舔到一滴，很快就在舌尖扩散开。

姐姐的味道已经充斥着她的口腔，虽然只是刚开始，但出于alpha的本性没过多久她就会控制不住地硬了起来。裴柱现看着她凸起的地方，满意的露出了一个妩媚又撩人的笑容。她坐起身，缓缓褪去了朴秀荣的牛仔裤，用手心包裹着那个凸起。很快，内裤也被推到膝盖以下，它膨胀的速度连朴秀荣都没有想到。

“放松一点。”裴柱现的声音很低。

被姐姐上下抚摸按压着，朴秀荣觉得有些晕乎乎的。有些像是在做梦。如果是做梦，这也太美好了点。自己的腺体被裴柱现玩弄了好久，等她回过神来才发现这根东西已经被姐姐含在嘴里。

这还是第一次。这种感觉，好像，还不错嘛。

朴秀荣再次受宠若惊。她想推开却发现已经被牢牢锁住似的，自己能不能动，怎么动，完全由裴柱现决定着。

“嘶——”她有些承受不住了“姐姐不要用牙齿…”

声音软软糯糯的不像是个alpha。

她还是很怕痛。裴柱现没办法只能先用舌尖拨动。

姐姐的舌头好像比手还要灵活的样子。裴柱现只口了一会，拿出来的时候腺体已经涨到最大。被对方的引导下朴秀荣弯下腰，双手捞起裴柱现的腰，让她用一个最放松的姿势躺在自己面前。裴柱现两只手交叉以后落在自己的脖子上。姐姐抱的很紧，朴秀荣可以感受的到，姐姐瘦小的身子现在就像是挂在自己身上一样。

不可以把她弄伤，她还在心里小声提醒着自己。

“姐姐，我要进去了。”

她低声应了一句。

腺体顶端找到了入口，虽然速度很慢，但alpha的东西完全进入的时候还是让裴柱现爽到头皮发麻，身体下意识的收缩。

她眉头紧锁，一声不吭。裴柱现还以为她怎么了，过了好久才趴在裴柱现耳边说了一句：“好紧。”

贴着自己锁骨的脸滚烫得厉害。

朴秀荣被烧酒味弄的醉醺醺地，她开始主动贴上裴柱现的脖子，明明几杯酒下肚就会头晕脑胀的朴秀荣却在此时发了疯似的贪婪地索取着她身上迷人的味道。

“好香，好甜，好喜欢。好喜欢姐姐的味道，想要。”

她开始说着胡话，同时也不忘加快了腺体抽插的速度。裴柱现依然在不断收紧。

已经顶到足够的深度。裴柱现想，她这种哭包竟然也可以涨这么大。

“要断了！姐姐…”她哼哼唧唧地求饶。

在听到朴秀荣带着哭腔的声音后裴柱现才意识到，她捧着朴秀荣的脸，温柔地亲吻着她。裴柱现很清楚她的小alpha，是那种做了一半自己会忍不住先哭起来的人。可是，她好像就是很喜欢这样的朴秀荣。裴柱现抬起臀部，主动迎合着她。

她做的很好，裴柱现忍不住想要夸奖她。却发现她的速度竟然越来越快，也越来越用力。被顶的感觉难以描述，她唯一清楚的就是希望朴秀荣可以再快些。

喘息声从口腔里溢出。喘息逐渐变成呻吟。

姐姐的声音穿过耳朵，朴秀荣感觉血液全部涌上大脑，痛苦地将脑袋埋在她的肩膀。裴柱现已经适应了她的冲撞的规律与幅度后就有些使坏的故意缩紧。

她真的好可爱，欺负她为什么会这么开心。裴柱现发现她颤抖地比自己还要厉害，双眼紧闭，表情有些扭曲。

“姐姐，我好像快要…”

她想要拿出来的动作被裴柱现抑制住，她按住朴秀荣的手，用嘴唇和鼻尖一遍又一遍地掠过她耳边的碎发，又低声说：“没关系的，秀荣…不用拔出来。”

她意识到自己的身体发生了变化。

“再忍耐一下。”

裴柱现下午打的抑制剂好像效果已经过去了，她能在特殊时期依然保持相当程度的理智就是因为随身备了很多。但现在，她又流露出发情期该有的样子。裴柱现断断续续呼喊着，朴秀荣发现姐姐的样子更刚刚好像不太一样了。

“姐姐？”

裴柱现突然翻身压在她上面，依然是一副审视的表情。

“你怎么又停下了？”说完她撑着手臂笔直地挺起腰，并且主动扭动着身体。左手抓着朴秀荣的手心贴上自己的胸前，原本躺着的朴秀荣这会儿也坐了起来。

朴秀荣空出来的那只手自觉地拖着她的腰，被裴柱现抓住的手指也开始不由自主地搓揉着，朴秀荣痛苦地咬着嘴唇。裴柱现能感觉到她已经坚持不住，但还是十分倔强的一直忍着，裴柱现依然不忘吹着耳边风，催促着她放弃抵抗。她害羞的不敢抬头，裴柱现感觉自己胸前有些湿漉漉的。

对方连续不断收缩的感觉让朴秀荣叫出声。她完完全全地被裴柱现掌控着，姐姐的身体也是这么温暖。

“姐姐…”声音很虚弱的样子。

“怎么了？”

“姐姐，告诉我，我现在…已经不是小孩了，对吧。”

搞什么，这人现在还有空想这个？

“呀，朴秀荣你信不信你要是再分心我就把你夹断！”

裴柱现觉得她内心可能是个抖m但鉴于她alpha的生理结构，总的来说朴秀荣是个极其复杂的人。但她知道，朴秀荣是喜欢被控制着的感觉，裴柱现含住她柔软的舌头。可以听到模糊的，哼哼唧唧的哭腔。

这个姿势保持了好久，两人觉得身体已经酸的厉害。

突然好像有一阵急促的电流穿过，裴柱现的大脑率先片刻空白，随后自己的身体弯成一个完美的弧度。下体突然被滚烫与潮湿感包围。裴柱现明白这一切，她软下腰，胸口贴着她的身体。她又一次拒绝了朴秀荣想要拔出来的想法。

“不准动。”恨不得一口咬掉她的耳垂。“现在还不可以动。”

她点点头。小心翼翼地把右手放在姐姐的后背。没有裴柱现的命令，她一点也不敢动。

烧酒的味道太棒了。她闭上眼睛细细回味着。

天花板上的灯究竟是什么图案。这个问题困扰了朴秀荣很久。

“还不够。”

裴柱现试图将在一旁休息的朴秀荣拽起来跟自己继续第四轮。

“不要嘛，姐姐。我已经很累了。”她翻个身晃晃脑袋。

“谁管你啊。”


End file.
